SasoDei thoughts
by hazard2self
Summary: series of mild natured SasoDei drabble
1. Snacks

"Damn you."

Sasori was silently cursing his partner. Sasori had been gracious enough to let Deidara stop at a roadside teashop for a snack before continuing with their unusually long mission. The two sat on a rotting log a considerable distance from the small shop. Sasori was pretending to do maintenance on Hiroko as Deidara ate his dango. He honestly tried not to stare, but… Sasori couldn't recall a single moment, in the short time when he had still had a sense of taste, in which he had taken that much pleasure in eating a simple stick of anko covered dango.

Dei took the second dumpling into his mouth before chewing noisily with those little appreciative sounds that were already beginning to drive Sasori insane. Finally, Deidara slid the last dumpling off its skewer using his teeth to seal it gently inside his mouth.

"You've got to try these, Sasori-danna. These must be the best dango I've ever had!"

They had better be. Any better and the blond would probably be having an orgasm. Sasori growled to shake off the thought. "Don't talk with your mouth full, brat!"

Deidara rolled his eyes and stuck the dango stick into his mouth, practically deepthroating the thing as he licked off the last off the anko. Deidara casually withdrew the stick and threw it aside. It bounced off Hiroko's back and landed among the tall grass.

"Whatever, Danna." The blond drew a small plastic box from his clay pouch and withdrew another stick of andango. Sasori felt his eyes widen the tiniest bit.

"More?"

"Yeah," Dei seemed slightly confused by Sasori's frantic tone. "They came in a pack of four." He opened the package to prove it. Sasori flinched at the troublemaking snack. Sure enough, there were two more sticks in the container plus the one Deidara had yet to even begin eating. Nine. Three down and still nine dumplings to go. Then there were the sticks…

"Well, you'll have to eat them as you walk," Sasori snapped at his partner. It wasn't likely to make much difference in the blond's enjoyment, but at least Sasori could focus on controlling Hiroko and not the obscene fantasies Deidara's mouth was conjuring up. Deidara blinked before shoving the package back into his pouch.

"You said we would rest while I ate!"

"We don't have time for that." Sasori climbed back into Hiroko and quickly sealed himself inside so he wouldn't have to see the cute little pout he knew was on Deidara's face.

After nearly an hour of walking along the same dusty road, Sasori turned to speak with his partner. "Remember, Deidara, when we reach Sunagaku-"

Deidara's arms we're clasped casually behind his head and a dango stick hung limply out of the side of his mouth.

"Hn? Something wrong with you, Sasori-danna?" Deidara's lips clamped the stick tightly as he spoke. Sasori was thankful that his groan was muffled by Hiroko's thick armor.

"Yes, there is," he thought. "There most definitely is."


	2. Nights

Sasori groaned as he sat up in bed. He hated nights. Nighttime always meant he was left alone with just his thoughts for company. It meant time for reflection that he sincerely wished he did not have. For the third time in the last week, Sasori mentally berated himself. In his haste to cut all old emotional ties, he had overlooked some important details. Like the possibility of ever loving again. When he had traded in his flesh and blood for a wooden body, he had disposed of…certain features he deemed unnecessary. Now he found himself wishing he had sought another method. Counseling might have allowed him to keep his body and all the things that came with it. For once, he wanted to be inferior. To be like his blond partner's art- a fleeting but beautiful existence filled with everything life had to offer. He bit his lip not sure how to fix this.

He had often witnessed strange occurrences in his body. Phantom Limb Syndrome they called it. A person would experience feeling in a body part that had long since been removed from the body. The difference was that Sasori had a body. At any given time, a wooden limb would move unbidden, responding to some mysterious impulse. These fits often resulted in a sound thwacking to someone's person, usually Deidara. Sasori would simply glare preventing any comments, but those slips were always a private source of embarrassment.

Well, a certain phantom limb was begging for attention now and there was nothing Sasori could do but wait for it to go away. Talk about embarrassment. The feeling was so intense it was painful.

Sleep. That was another thing he missed about being human. He could have just had a pleasant wet dream and been through with it. But no, he was doomed to a night of wakefulness and contemplation, which is exactly why he was in this wretched position. Stupid Phantom Limb Syndrome.

"Danna," Sasori quickly turned to the blond man in the bed next to his.

"Yes?" He gritted out.

Nothing. Sleeptalking. Something the blond had an annoying habit of doing. Something that had the annoying habit of exciting Sasori. Every night, when Deidara would whisper the puppet master's name… Sasori realized it was most likely the man recounting the day's events, running through their last mission in his dreams. Still, every slip of the younger man's tongue sent Sasori further into fantasy…and unnatural sensations.

"Damn brat."


	3. Inns

"Danna."

"What?"

Uh-oh. Had he said that out loud. He blinked dumbly a couple of times before Sasori gave up and turned back to his newest puppet. Deidara sighed in relief. He listened to the rain pound against the roof of the inn. They never stayed at an inn during missions unless it was raining like it was now. That was the problem with their little duo. They were completely ineffective in the rain. Sasori's joints didn't go well with mud and Deidara's explosives were always a little unpredictable when wet.

Deidara hated being cooped up like this during missions. Sasori always had his puppets but Deidara had nothing to keep him occupied which meant he wound up thinking. He hated thinking. All his thoughts involved Akatsuki. Hell, he didn't have a life otherwise so, of course, every thought inevitably led to Akatsuki. It was just a short mental hop that always led from Akatsuki to Sasori.

Deidara had been wondering about the title he had given his elder partner the first time they had met. The title of master had been merely respectful, not that he had automatically respected the puppet master. It was more out of fear he supposed. He remembered the fearsome power that Uchiha kid had used when "drafting" the blond into Akatsuki. Deidara could only assume that the others had similar capabilities. Seemed wisest to be respectful.

That was then. The more time Deidara spent with the puppet master, the more he began to actually admire the man…er puppet…_Sasori_. Even if the guy's "art" was laughable, there was something about him.

Deidara sometimes wondered if "danna" hadn't become more than just an honorific. It was almost like the difference between saying someone was your mom and saying they were Mom. Well, mom was definitely an odd example but the way he had stopped thinking of Sasori as his danna and begun thinking of him as Danna was much the same. Every time he said it, it felt closer to the truth. Sasori seemed to become more and more the master of Deidara's life. A shiver ran up Deidara's spine and the short blond hairs at the base of his neck stood at attention. It was oddly comforting. Sasori always knew what to do. He always knew just how to order Deidara around.

As of late, Danna meant something else. Something powerful and all consuming. Something that always sprang to mind in his dreams never to be vocalized. Deidara felt the pit of his stomach clench. He hugged himself lightly. The mouths of his hands gently kissing the flesh of his arms. Deidara's jaw dropped ever so slightly as he exhaled a shuddering breath.

"Deidara, if you're cold, there's a blanket on the bed you're sitting on." Deidara jumped at the gentle chastisement.

Deidara's brain took a moment to register everything before he quickly threw the covers over himself to hide a growing problem. With any luck, Sasori hadn't noticed. "I knew that, hn!"

Crap! He hadn't meant to snap.

"You've been making peculiar faces," Sasori cocked his head to the right and tilted it just a little bit back in that way that always got Deidara riled up during a fight. It always made him look cocky, like…like he new everything.

"Is something wrong, Deidara?" That smirk. It was gorgeous. So unfair.

"There must be, hn."


	4. Fights

Deidara was lucky that Sasori picked on and insulted him. The blond hadn't realized it, but he needed that small aspect of his life. Deidara was an explosive person by nature and profession. Holding things inside was unnatural. Deidara believed that, even though he hadn't joined of his own will, being a member of Akatsuki demanded a certain level of conduct. Thus began the habit of bottling up his most intense emotions. Sasori was always there to closely monitor his young partner. Anytime the blond began to close himself off and hole things up, Sasori was there to remedy the situation. An insult thrown about seemingly carelessly, a small cock of his head during a fight and Deidara would forget about putting up a dignified front. Sasori was always ready to push just enough that Deidara would explode. It was for Deidara's good, and fractionally for Sasori's amusement.

The short time between Sasori's death and the day that Tobi became Deidara's partner was easily the roughest period of Deidara's life. Deidara shuddered at what he might have become without his outbursts. He could have turned out to be as emotionless as Uchiha, or as crazy and violent as Hidan. He really was lucky. Danna was gone but now Tobi had taken over that aspect of Deidara's life. Tobi was a natural at it too. He was so childish, so infuriating that Deidara just wanted to strangle him and often did. Sure he lacked the subtlety that Sasori had possessed, but results came quickly. Tobi was the one that made Deidara finally realize the necessity of a partner who grated his nerves. He only wished he could have figured it out sooner so that he could have been truly grateful to Danna.

"Tobi's so amazing, isn't he Deidara-sempai?"

Deidara slugged Tobi hard enough to make the masked man lose his balance and fall off the clay bird that was speeding them back to headquarters. A wall of water and moss sprayed into the air as Tobi splashed down into a bog. Tobi, completely unharmed as always, shook it off like a dog even giving his rear end an extra shake.

"Uhh, Deidara-sempai? Deidara-sempai! Sempai wait! You forgot Tobi!!!"

Deidara smiled as he heard Tobi's shouts from below. This was good for him.

-----------------

AN--Yeah it's drabble. I wrote all of them in a bout hour. Might do more, might not. Depends on if anyone likes it.


End file.
